Dabura
Dabura is a villain in the manga and anime'' Dragon Ball Z''. He is the king of the demons, whomBabidi brainwashed to make him his right hand man. Anything he spits on turns to stone. He can also breathe fire and use deadly swords or spears. Despite being the Satan counterpart of the Dragon Ball''universe, Dabura is outclassed by the main villain of the Story Arc and the protagonists when they are in their transformed states. Name Pun Like Buu, his name pun is tragically ignored. He is named after the famous incantation, "Arbaca'dabra'" Biography ''Dragon Ball Z Dabura, prior to his appearance, had conquered other worlds long ago with his evil, at one point he fell under Babidi's wicked spell and began working for him. After killing Spopovich and Yamu, Babidi sent Dabura to kill those spying on him except for the three strongest (Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan, for giving their energy to Buu) and Supreme Kai, so he could avenge his father's death. Dabura killed Kibito with an energy blast to the face, then spit on Piccolo and Krillin, turning them to stone and giving Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan a reason to enter Babidi's ship, as the only way to restore them was to kill Dabura. On Level 1 of Babidi's ship, Vegeta easily defeated Pui Pui. Babidi sentYakon next, to which Dabura disapproved, saying that "a situation hardly called for such extreme measures". However, when Yakon was quickly defeated by Goku, Dabura decided that he would fight them himself on Level 3, entering the meditation chamber before doing so. He fought Gohan on a planet similar to Earth with red sky (often speculated to be the Demon World where Dabura is from), but was unable to inflict that much damage at all. When he realized that Vegeta, despite having turned to the heroes' side, had enough evil inside him to be controlled by Babidi, he cancelled the battle and told Babidi about Vegeta. Babidi put Vegeta under his spell, resulting in Vegeta fighting Goku and Majin Buu awakening. Upon seeing what Buu looked like Dabura was disappointed with him, and insulted him. Buu attacked Dabura and smashed him into a rock wall. Babidi was not upset over losing his right hand man at all, and was impressed by Buu's power. However, Dabura survived and speared Buu, telling Babidi that he would not be able to control him. Babidi told Dabura that he didn't need him anymore now that Buu was awakened, and was angry at him for hurting him. However, Buu pulled the spear out, healed the hole in his stomach, and told Dabura he would eat him. Dabura fought Buu, but was unable to defeat him. Buu turned Dabura into a cookie and ate him. With his death, Krillin, Piccolo, and a lizard Dabura had earlier turned to stone (whilst aiming for Buu) returned to normal. After his death, Dabura was marked to go to Hell, but as he would have enjoyed that too much, King Yemma sent him to Heaven. In the manga, this is only mentioned and meant as a punishment. However, in the anime, being in the peaceful realm reformed him and (In the anime only) during the Fusion Saga he searched for Gohan alongside Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Videl. He was not revived along with everyone else (presumably because he was evil at the time of his death) despite this he was still content with his fate. Sand Land In Akira Toriyama's Sand Land manga, which takes place in the far future, Demon King Dabura appears as the father of the main character, Demon Prince Beelzebub. Sand Land is a desolate wasteland inhabited by humans and demons, and where thesupply of water is controlled by a greedy human king. Sheriff Rao asks help to find an elusive Phantom Lake, and the king of demons agrees that his son Beelzebub helps him. Other appearances Dragon Ball SD Dabura appears in the fourth chapter of Dragon Ball SD, a remake of Dragon Ball, along with Babidi. Both are eaten by Majin Buu when the latter is released from the Sealed Ball. Abilities Dabura has the power to materialize a powerful blade named the Darkness Sword. Dabura can manipulate Ki and fly like most characters. He also can breath fire. Dabura's strongest technique is his stone spit, where he spits on his opponent and they turn to stone. Forms Majin The primary form that Dabura takes throughout most of his appearance up until his death. In this form Dabura's power is similar to that of a Super Saiyan 2. Demonic Will A powered up state that Dabura takes against Gohan and Buu, he can also use it in several video games. In this state he gains a red aura and his power doubles. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Demons Category:Aliens Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Redeemed monsters Category:TV monsters Category:All monsters Category:Deceased Category:Videogame monsters Category:Anti-heroes